fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Credits
Summary & List of Contributors The list of people credited on what they had done to improve and expand the Fantastic Frontier Wiki, whether it's a minor edit or a major edit. It is alphabetized to make it somewhat easier to navigate through and will be sorted out depending on the FANDOM user's rank. Founder The founder is considered as the first person who created a wiki. In this case, the founder has created the Fantastic Frontier Wiki, where all players alike gather into a wonderful, yet wacky community to share information, as well as discussing anything relating to the game or the wiki. There is only one founder and this person will be listed below. Admins & Bureaucrats The list of people who are part of the administrative team and/or the wiki staff's team. Mainly people who are widely trusted among the community, as well as likely being trusted by the wiki's founder, Jolluminati. Content Moderators The list of people who are part of the content moderator's team, also known as the wiki contributor's team. Mainly comprised of people who have the abilities to create, remove, and edit articles, as well as spending some of their time to contribute something to improve the Fantastic Frontier's Wiki. If an admin/bureaucrat has the content moderator's rank on their profile's tabs, they will not be listed here, but under the sub-heading of Admins & Bureaucrats. In addition, they will also be separated into one of the following status: Active, Semi-Active, or Inactive. * Active wiki contributors are people who consistently show signs of activity on the wiki each month and will be given the "Wiki Staff" role upon appearing in the FF's Discord server. * Semi-Active wiki contributors are people who show some signs of activity on the wiki on one or two months, but not so much on others, and will not be fully recognized as one on the Discord server until further activity is observed. * Inactive wiki contributors are people who show little to no activity on the wiki and will share similar fates to those who were former content moderators. There are a few exceptions though for some users that allows them to still keep their role. Chat & Discussions Moderators The list of people who are part of the chat moderation or the discussion moderation's team. Mainly comprised of people who have the abilities to control discussions, blog posts, message walls, and comments found specifically on an article to maintain a safe environment in the community of Fantastic Frontier. These roles are usually entrusted and are given by Wiki's Flower (Kennethlon14) to those who are socially active and appears to have better experiences when it comes to other user's actions/words. People who can be found in the list of Content Moderators will also appear here. This will also include people that Wiki's Flower (Kennethlon14) can trust and see that they are causing no harm whatsoever to other members in the past. * Note: Asking for Chat Moderator/Discussion Moderator will not be distributed to you at all, whether you have innocent or manipulative intentions. Recognized Users The list of people who are not entrusted into the content moderator, wiki staff, or the administrative team, these fandom users are people who likely had improved the wiki in some ways. These fandom users are recognized by some staff members, and as such, they will be credited below for their contributions. The Town of Right and Wrong Unknown Users The list of people who do not appear to be active or isn't recognized as a FANDOM user of the Fantastic Frontier's wiki. These people may be iconic, while others are simply anonymous users who are not identified. Some contributed to the wiki in some ways, while others do not appear to do much at all. Former/Retired UsersThe Town of Right and WrongThe Town of Right and WrongThe Town of Right and Wrong The list of people who were formerly content moderators, administrators, bureaucrats, and any other significant figure that was sometimes seen on the wiki. These people are either 'fired' or simply left for other reasons. These can range from inactivity to being banned from the Discord server due to a particular conflict they should not have done. People who are de-ranked due to their inactivity can still always be ranked again after contacting a bureaucrat or an admin on the wiki or a Discord server. * A.T.R.W.R. stands for Allows to Regain Wiki's Rank, basically meaning the user is allowed to regain their privileges upon rejoining the FF's Discord server and contacting an administrator that is a bureaucrat on the wiki to regain their wiki's rights. Category:FF Wikia